5.05 Dieser Ort ist der Tod/Transkription
---- Staffel 5, Episode 5 - Geschrieben von: Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Regie: Paul Edwards ---- Auf dem Festland sitzt im Auto; ihr Telefon klingelt. Sie nimmt ab. SUN: Koreanisch Hallo? MRS. PAIK: Koreanisch Sun? Wo bist du? SUN: Koreanisch Ich bin noch in Los Angeles. Ich erledige gerade das, weswegen ich gegangen bin. Morgen flieg ich zurück. MRS. PAIK: Koreanisch Ji Yeon möchte dir Hallo sagen. Paik gibt ihr Handy dem Kind. JI YEON: Koreanisch Mama. SUN: Koreanisch Hallo, Schatz. Weißt du was? Ich habe in Amerika einen Freund für dich gefunden. Sein Name ist Aaron. JI YEON: Koreanisch Komm nach Hause, Mama! Du fehlst mir! SUN: Koreanisch Ich werde bald da sein. Ich liebe dich, Liebling. Auf Wiedersehen. steigt aus ihrem Auto aus und nähert sich mit gezogener Waffe der Gruppe KATE: Warum lässt du mich und meinen Sohn nicht in Ruhe? BEN: Weil er nicht dein Sohn ist, Kate. lädt ihre Waffe durch. SUN: Geh zur Seite, Kate. KATE: Sun-- SUN: Ich sagte, geh zur Seite! JACK: S-Sun! Was tust du da? Wo ist Aaron? SUN: Er ist im Wagen. JACK: Sun, hör zu. Ich weiß, du glaubst, du würdest helfen-- SUN: Ben Wenn du nicht wärst, würde Jin noch leben. BEN: Ich habe deinen Mann nicht getötet, Sun. SUN: Doch, das hast du. BEN: Nein, habe ich nicht. Und auch sonst niemand, weil er nämlich nicht tot ist. SUN: Du lügst. BEN: Nein, Sun. Jin ist noch am leben, und ich kann es beweisen. Auf der Insel, irgendwann 1988 Rauschen MANN IM FUNKGERÄT: 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. 8, 15... ROUSSEAU: Sind sie in Ordnung? JIN: Du Rousseau? Danielle Rousseau? ROUSSEAU: Ja, das--das bin ich. JIN: Woher du kommst? ROUSSEAU: Wir sind von Tahiti losgesegelt. JIN: Wann? ROUSSEAU: Am 15. November. JIN: Nein. Welches Jahr? ROUSSEAU: 1988. Warum? ROBERT: Was ist los? JIN: Ich... Ich--Ich muss mein Camp finden. will loslaufen. ROUSSEAU: ihn auf W--Was für ein Camp? ROBERT: Du warst vorher schon auf dieser Insel? JIN: Habt ihr Helikopter gesehen? MONTAND: D'abord un bateau, ensuite un hélicoptère. Bientôt il va nous parler d'un sous-marin. Zuerst ein Boot. Dann ein Helikopter. Als nächstes erzählt er von einem U-Boot. [] MONTAND: Allez, j'sais par où passer. Ich weiß, welche Richtung wir gehen müssen. ROBERT: T'es sûr ? Bist du sicher? MONTAND: Ecoute, le signal est puissant. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a sûrement une antenne sur cette île. Si on la trouve, on pourra appeler du secours. Hör zu, das Signal ist sehr stark. Es muss eine Antenne auf dieser Insel sein. Wenn wir sie finden, können wir Hilfe rufen. ROBERT: Jin Gibt es auf dieser Insel eine Antenne? Jin hat sich schon umgedreht um zu gehen. ROBERT: Hey, Jin! Ist--uh, Bitte. Gibt es hier, um... einen Fu--Funk-Turm? zeigt auf sein kleines Radio und zeichnet mit seinen Händen eine vertikale Linie in die Luft. ROBERT: Um... um... okay. [Robert kniet sich in den Sand, streicht den Sand vor sich glatt und zeichnet eine Antenne in den Sand. ROBERT: So etwas. Gibt es hier einen Funk-Turm? JIN: Ja. Aber ich--ich muss mein Camp finden weil vielleicht, uh, Hubschrauber dort. ROUSSEAU: Findest du dein Camp von hier aus? JIN: Seufzt Nein. ROUSSEAU: Und vom Funkturm aus? JIN: Ja. ROUSSEAU: Dann geh mit uns zum Turm. Dann finden wir dein Camp. JIN: Okay. ROBERT: Bon, c'est décidé. On bouge de là. Gut, das wäre geklärt. Gehen wir los. führt Rousseau weg und küsst sie sanft, und läuft dann los. Rousseau dreht sich um und legt besorgt den Arm auf Jins Schulter. ROUSSEAU: Bist du bereit? JIN: Ja. ROUSSEAU: Wenn hoffst du zu finden? JIN: Meine Frau. ---- Rauschen MANN IM FUNKGERÄT: 8, 15, 16, 23... Rückkopplung 23... führt, mit der Waffe in der Hand. Montand hällt das Funkgerät, und achtet auf das Signal. MONTAND: nach vorne Par là. Die Richtung. ROUSSEAU: Ugh! ROBERT: Danielle ? Qu'est qu'il y a ? Danielle? Was ist los?! ROUSSEAU: Rien, c'est rien. Es... es ist nichts... ROBERT: Je savais que c'était une erreur, t'es enceinte de sept mois-- Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, du bist im siebten Monat schwanger-- ROUSSEAU: Robert, ça va! Elle m'a juste donné un petit coup de pied. Robert. Mir geht's gut. Sie gab mir nur einen kleinen tritt. ROBERT: Elle ? Sie? ROUSSEAU: Elle ! Sie! ROBERT: Arrête ! Combien de fois on va remettre ça ? Alexandre, c'est un garçon. Wie oft müssen wir das noch durchsprechen? Alexander ist ein Junge. ROUSSEAU: Alexandra. Ca va être une fille. Alexandra. Es wird ein Mädchen. ROBERT: Unh-unh. ROUSSEAU: Doch. ROBERT: On se repose un moment ? Warum machst du nicht kurz eine kleine Pause? ROUSSEAU: Ouais. Yeah. ROBERT: Je vais te chercher de l'eau. Ich hol dir etwas Wasser. [] ROBERT: Brennan ? T'as l'eau ? Brennan? Hast du das Wasser? BRENNAN: Nadine a un gourde. Nadine hat eine Flasche. ROBERT: hinter sich in den Dschungel Nadine? kreischen BRENNAN: Nadine? Nadine! geht los und sucht nach ihr. MONTAND: Voilà ce qui arrive quand on amène des femmes. Elle court sûrement après un papillon, quoi. Das passiert, wenn man Frauen mitbringt. Sie jagt wahrscheinlich einem Schmetterling hinterher. Rattern Brummen ROUSSEAU: Jin Hast du das gehört? ROBERT: Was ist das? JIN: Monster. O S T Act 2 DANIELLE: Qui est le dernier à voir Nadine? Wer hat Nadine zuletzt gesehen? BRENNAN: Elle était juste derrière moi. Sie war direkt hinter mir. DANIELLE: Okay, on fait demi-tour. Okay, wir drehen um.Englisch Wir gehen sie suchen. JIN: Nein! Wir müssen gehen! MONTAND: Jin Du hälltst dein Maul! führt die Gruppe zurück. MONTAND: Allez. Los gehts. folgt ihm widerwillig. VERSCHIEDENE: Nadine! BRENNAN: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a par terre là? C'est son sac à dos! Was ist das da auf dem Boden? Das ist ihr Rucksack! VERSCHIEDENE: Nadine! ROBERT: Okay, on sépare et on la cherche. Elle doit pas être bien loin. Brennan, LaCombe, par ici. Moi je vais aller par là. Okay, wir teilen uns auf und suchen nach ihr. So weit kann sie nicht sein. Brennan, LaCombe, ihr geht dort lang, ich geh hier lang. reist das Monster einen nahe stehenden Baum mit lautem Gebrüll aus. Die Gruppe schaut gerade nach oben, um die Quelle des Geräusches zu finden, als Nadine von oben auf den Boden geworfen wird. Dannielle geht zu ihr, hällt ihren Kopf, schreit hysterisch. DANIELLE: Nadine! Geräusch des Monsters kommt zurück. JIN: Lauft! muss Danielle weg zeiehen, als die Gruppe flieht. Montand, der die Gruppe anführt, kommt an einer Lichtung an und dreht sich um. Er hört das Monster, zuerst im Gras, dann über sich. Er dreht sich gerade zur Gruppe um, als er vom Monster gepackt, auf den Boden geworfen und an seinem Bein durch den Dschungel geschleift. DANIELLE: Prenez-le! Saisissez-le! Haltet ihn! Haltet ihn fest! ROBERT: Vite! Schnell! Übrigen erreichen Montand, als das Monster gerade versucht, ihn in ein Loch hinab zu ziehen. Sie können ihn eine weile lang halten, aber das Monster legt sich um Montands Arm und zieht ihn mit lautem Gebrüll und solcher Kraft nach unten, dass Montands Arm abreist und die Gruppe diesen hällt, wärend Montand in das Loch gezogen wird. ROBERT: Was war das für ein Ding? Gruppe sammelt sich wieder und steht auf. MONTAND: dem inneren des Loches Aidez-moi! Ahh, aidez-moi j'suis blessé! C'est parti, je vous en prie!Helft mir! Ich bin verletzt! Es ist weg... Bitte! ROBERT: Qu'on aille là-dedans. On le sort de là. Wir müssen da rein und ihn raus hohlen. JIN: Robert fest Nein! ROBERT: Wir lassen niemanden zurück! ROBERT: On y va. Wir gehen rein. Montand und Lacombe betreten das Loch. Danielle will ihnen folgen, Jin stoppt sie. JIN: Nein. Due gehst nicht rein mit Baby. Nein. richtet ihre Waffe. Der Himmel leuchtet auf und das Geräusch eines Zeitsprungs beginnt. Jin kennt dies alles nocht nicht. Zeit in der Zukunft. ist alleine an dem Tempel. Er findet Montands abgetrennten Arm, stark verwest. Er geht los, klettert auf einen Berg und findet Pflanzen mit Regenwasser in den blättern. Als er sich umschaut, sieht er Rauch in der Ferne. Er geht darauf zu und findet ein kleines Feuer am Strand. Niemand ist zu sehen. Er findet eine kleine Spieluhr - Danielles Spieluhr. Er durchsucht die Sachen, die dort liegen. Er findet dann zwei Leichen, bedeckt mit Fliegen und mit Schussverletzungen. Es sind Lacombe und Brennan. Er hört Geschrei weit entfernt und schaut auf. Es ist Danielle, die mit ihrem Gewehr auf Robert zielt. DANIELLE: Laisse-la! Pose-la! Pose ton arme! damit! Leg deine Waffe hin! ROBERT: Danielle, fais pas ça, c'est moi! tu das nicht, ich bin's! DANIELLE: T'es pas Robert! T'es changé! Cette machine t'as changé! bist nicht Robert, du hast dich verändert. Dieses Ding hat dich verändert! ROBERT: Danielle, je t'en prie. Pose ton arme. Je t'aime, pourquoi tu agis comme ça? ich bitte dich, nimm deine Waffe runter. Ich liebe dich, warum tust du das denn? DANIELLE: Parce que t'es pas Robert. T'es malade. Ce monstre t'a rendu malade. du nicht Robert bist. Du bist krank. Das Monster hat dich Krank gemacht. ROBERT: Mais il n'y a pas de monstre. C'est un système de sécurité qui garde ce temple, c'est tout. gibt keine Monster. Es ist nur ein Sicherheitssystem, das den Tempel bewacht, sonst nichts. ROBERT: Maintenant, pose ton fusil. nimm die Waffe runter. zögert. ROBERT: Je t'aime, Danielle. Je ne veux que rien nous arrive. A toi, et à notre bébé. Je t'en supprie - fais pas ça. liebe dich, Danielle. Ich möchte nicht, dass uns irgendwas passiert. Dir, oder unserem Baby. nicmmt langsam die Waffe runter. Auf einmal lädt Robert sein Gewehr und schießt, aber das Gewehr feuert nicht. Danielle schießt Robert in den Kopf. JIN: Nein! dreht sich sofort zu ihm. DANIELLE: Du! Du bist verschwunden! Bist du auch krank? Bist du ein Überträger? JIN: Nein! Nein, bitte warte! jagt Jin hinterher und feuert. Ein erneuter Zeitsprung. Völlig desorientiert fällt Jin auf einen kleinen Hügel. Er hört hinter sich eine Waffe, die gerade durchgeladen wird. STIMME EINES MANNES: Dreh dich langsam um. dreht sich um und sieht Sawyer. SAWYER: Jin? JIN: Sawyer? umarmen sich. SAWYER: Ich dachte du warst auf dem Boot, ich dachte du bist tot! JIN: Nein, Nein, ich... in Wasser. SAWYER: Was du nicht sagst! Rest der Gruppe kommt dazu. Jin schaut durch die Runde. JIN: Wo ist Sun? Act 3 Restlichen der Gruppe waren an einem kleinen Bach. Miles und Daniel sitzen beieinander. MILES: Daniel Woher kommt dieser Typ? Ich dachte er war auf dem Boot? DANIEL: Miles Die Explosion muss ihn in das Wasser geschleudert habem. Er hat jeden Zeitsprung mitgemacht, so wie wir. SAWYER: Jin Jedes mal, wenn der Himmel aufleuchtet,... bewegen wir uns durch die Zeit. JIN: Koreanisch mit Sawyer, ist frustriert. Sagt dann auf Englisch zu Charlotte Übersetzen. Bitte Übersetzen. SAWYER: Miles Du hast ihn gehört, Mann, übersetze. MILES: Uh, er ist Koreaner. Ich bin aus Encino. JIN: auf Koreanisch mit Charlotte CHARLOTTE: Locke Er will wissen, warum du so sicher bist, dass seine Frau die Insel verlassen konnte. SAWYER: Du sprichst Koreanisch, Rotschopf? MILES: Scheinbar. LOCKE: Sag ihm ich bin mir sicher. Aber das ist alles ganz egal, wenn wir nicht zur Orchidee kommen. CHARLOTTE: auf Koreanisch mit Jin Er ist sich sicher. Und er sagt wir müssen zu einer Station names Orchidee. JIN: auf Koreanisch Was ist die Orchidee? CHARLOTTE: auf Koreanisch Ein Weg weg von der Insel. Locke möchte die Insel verlassen und alle deine Freunde wieder zurück bringen. Inklusive deiner Frau. Er glaubt es sei der einzige Weg, die Zeitsprünge zu stoppen. JIN: Locke Sun zurück bringen? Warum willst du Sun zurück bringen? LOCKE: Weil sie niemals die Insel verlassen sollte. Auf dem Festland zielt weiter mit ihrer Waffe auf Ben. SUN: Ich habe die letzten drei Jahre gedacht - geglaubt, dass er tot ist. Du sagst du hast Beweise, dass er nicht tot ist. Ich will sie sehen. BEN: Warum nimmst du nicht die Waffe runter. Niemand will, dass sie los geht. SUN: Woher weist du, dass er lebt? BEN: Es gibt jemanden - jemanden hier in Los Angeles. Ich bringe dich dort hin, und ich zeige dir den Beweis. SUN: Jemand? Wer? BEN: Die gleiche Person die uns zeigen wird, wie wir zurück auf die Insel kommen. KATE: Jack Darum geht es hier also? Du wusstest davon? JACK: Nein, Nein, ich... KATE: Und darum behauptest du, du würdest dich um Aaron sorgen, um mich zu überzeugen, zurück zu gehen? JACK: Ich behaupte gar nichts... KATE: Das ist bescheuert, ihr seid verrückt. JACK: Kate... KATE: Jack, nicht! geht BEN: Sayid, wohin gehst du? SAYID: Ich möchte hiermit nichts zu tun haben. Und wenn ich dich - oder ihn nochmal sehe, wird das sehr unangenehm für jeden von uns werden. geht. BEN: 30 minuten, Sun. Wir können in 30 Minuten dort sein. Und du hast den Beweis - den Beweis, dass er noch lebt. Oder aber, du kannst mich erschießen und wirst es niemals erfahren. SUN: Gehen wir. Auf der Insel Charlotte, Daniel, Juliet, Jin, und Sawyer gehen durch den Dschungel, geführt von Locke, auf dem Weg zur Orchidee. JIN: Locke Wie weit? LOCKE: Gleich hinter dem nächsten Hügel. JIN: Wie willst du die Insel verlassen. LOCKE: Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. JIN: Ich gehe mit dir. LOCKE: So geht das nicht. Das ist eine Ein-Mann-Aufgabe. JIN: Warum? LOCKE: Ich weiß nicht, warum, Jin, es ist einfach so. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich bringe Sun zurück. DANIEL: Charlotte Bist zu okay? Brauchst du eine Pause? CHARLOTTE: Lass uns nur dort hin gehen. DANIEL: Also... sprichst du noch andere Sprachen? CHARLOTTE: Nur Klingonisch. Dan, wird das funktionieren? DANIEL: Es... es macht Sinn, wenn es in der Orchidee angefangen hat, könnte es dort auch wieder aufhören. Aber die Leute, die die Insel verlassen haben, wieder zurück bringen, um die Zeitsprünge zu stoppen? Da verlassen wir den Bereich der Wissenschaften. stolpert Bist du Okay? eines Zeitsprungs CHARLOTTE: Oh nein! Zeitsprung erscheint - direkt gefolgt von dem Geräusch eines erneuten Zeitsprungs SAWYER: Komm schon! CHARLOTTE: vor Schmerzen Ah! - Alle halten ihren Kopf vor Schmerzen - dann kippt Charlotte um DANIEL: Charlotte! Charlotte! SAWYER: zu Juliet Juliet...? JULIET: hoch Huh? SAWYER: ...du hast da ein bischen... unter seine Nase und zeigt ihr, dass sie Nasennluten hat. JULIET: Du auch. DANIEL: Charlotte! Kannst du mich hören? Charlotte, hier ist Daniel. Rede mit mir... CHARLOTTE: ihr bewusst sein wieder, spricht verzweifelt mit Jin auf Koreanisch SAWYER: Was hat sie gesagt? CHARLOTTE: Jin, auf Englisch Sie dürfen sie nicht zurück bringen. Egal was - sie dürfen sie nicht zurück bringen. Dieser Ort ist der Tod! Auf dem Festland und Sun fahren in Bens Van. SUN: Du sagtest, wir sind in 30 Minuten dort. BEN: trocken Ich habe nicht mit dem Verkehr gerechnet. JACK: Sun, es tut mir leid. SUN: Was tut dir leid? JACK: Dafür, dass ich Jin zurück gelassen habe. Als wir auf dem Schif gelandet sind, geschah alles so schnell. Ich wusste, dass er da unten ist. Ich hätte auf ihn warten sollen. SUN: Warum sagst du mir das jetzt, Jack? Willst du mich bitten, Ben nicht zu töten, wenn er mich wegen meinem Mann belügt? JACK: Nach dem, was er Kate angetan hat - wenn du's nicht tust, tu ich es. tritt in die Bremsen und fährt den Van an die Straßenseite. JACK: Was tust du da? BEN: frustriert Was ich tue ist euch zu helfen! Und wenn ihr wüsstet, was ich tun musste, um euch zu beschützen - um eure Freunde zu beschützen - dann würdet ihr niemals aufhören, mir zu danken. Du willst mich erschießen - dann schieß - aber tu es jetzt! Also was wirst du tunß SUN: Pause Fahr. lässt den Van wieder an und fährt weiter. Auf der Insel liegt auf dem Boden, die Übrigen stehen um sie herum. CHARLOTTE: einer kindischen Stimme Warum kann Daddy nicht mit uns kommen? DANIEL: Charlotte, kannst du mich hören? CHARLOTTE: Schande, in einer erwachsenen Stimme Du weißt was Mum über deine Hochzeit mit einem Amerikaner sagen würde. zufrieden Ich weiß mehr über das alte Karthago als Hannibal selbst. SAWYER: Wovon zur Hölle spricht sie da? DANIEL: Ich habe keine Ahnung. LOCKE: Lasst uns gehen - wir müssen los. DANIEL: Okay. Jemand muss mir mit Charlotte helfen. Wir müssen sie tragen. LOCKE: Nein - sie wird uns nur aufhalten. DANIEL: Wir können sie nicht zurück lassen. SAWYER: Die Zeitsprunge liegen immer näher beieinander. Vielleicht muss deine Nase erst bluten, bevor du merkst, dass wir sofort hier weg müssen. Wir kommen zurück und hohlen sie, sobald wir können. DANIEL: Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Ich lasse sie nicht hier zurück. CHARLOTTE: Lass sie nur ohne mich gehen. DANIEL: Nein, Charlotte, nein, wir lasse dich nicht zurück. Zeitsprung SAWYER: Verdammt! LOCKE: Wir müssen los, sofort! CHARLOTTE: Er hat recht, geht schon! DANIEL: Charlotte... CHARLOTTE: Geh endlich! DANIEL: Charlotte... CHARLOTTE: Ooh, oh mach das lauter! Ich liebe Geronimo Jackson. JULIET: Ruhig Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, Dan. DANIEL: Geht. Ich bleibe bei ihr. SAWYER: Ich will dich etwas fragen, John. Wenn wir nicht einmal wissen, wann zum Teufel wir gerade sind, was passiert, wenn die Orchidee nicht mehr dort ist? CHARLOTTE: sicherer, klarer Stimme Sucht nach dem Brunnen. Ihr findet sie beim Brunnen. SAWYER: Das werden wir tun. LOCKE: Gehen wir los. ---- Miles, Saywer und Juliet gehen durch den Dschungel. Miles bemerkt, dass seine Nase blutet. LOCKE: Wir sind da. JULIET: Gott sei dank! Wie wahrscheinlich war es, dass wir in der gleichen Zeit enden wie das Ding hier? erneuter ZEitsprung geschieht, nach welchem die Orchideen-Station verschwunden ist. SAWYER: Du musstes ja was sagen. bemerkt etwas hinter der Gruppe - einen alten steinernen Brunnen, mit einem Seil, das hinab in den Brunnen führt. Er starr hinunter in den Brunnen. MILES: Woher zum Teufel wusste Charlotte, dass dieses Ding hier ist? ---- und Daniel, bei dem Bach CHARLOTTE: hustet Daniel? DANIEL: Ja? CHARLOTTE: Ich war schon einmal hier. DANIEL: Du warst... du warst schon einmal hier? CHARLOTTE: Ich bin hier aufgewachsen... auf der Insel. Und da war dieses Ding... diese DHARMA-Initiative. Und dann.. bin ich mit meiner Mutter weg gegangen. Nur meine Mutter... und... ich habe meinen Vater nie wieder gesehen. Und dann, als ich zurück nach England kam, fragte ich... fragte ich meine Mutter nach diesem Ort, yeah? Aber sie sagte, er war nicht echt... und dass ich ihn erfunden hätte. Deswegen... wurde ich Anthropologin. Um diese INsel wieder zu finden. Ich habe... mein ganzes Leben habe ich danach gesucht. DANIEL: Charlotte... warum erzählst du mir das? CHARLOTTE: Weil ich mich jetzt an etwas erinnere. Als ich klein war, und hier lebte, da war dieser Mann... ein verrückter Mann, ich hatte wirklich Angst vor ihm. Und er sagte mir, dass ich die Insel verlassen müsste und niemals zurück kommen dürfe. Er sagte, wenn ich zurück kommen würde, werde ich sterben. DANIEL: Charlotte, ich verstehe das nicht. CHARLOTTE: Daniel – ich glaube dieser Mann warst du. Act 5 dem Brunnen. Locke überprüft das Seil. SAWYER: Locke Du gehst da runter? LOCKE: Uh-huh. SAWYER: Was genau hoffst du dort zu finden? LOCKE: Einen Weg herunter von der Insel. SAWYER: Erwartest du eine U-Bahn? LOCKE: Auf Wiedersehen, James, Juliet, Miles... Ich sehe euch wenn ich zurück komme. JIN: Nein! Halt! Du bringst Sun nicht zurück. LOCKE: Nein, ich muss sie alle zurück bringen, nur so... nur so wird es funktionieren. JIN: skeptisch Woher weißt du? LOCKE: Ich...Ich weiß es einfach. JIN: das Seil und schwingt Lockes Messer Ich schneide es durch! LOCKE: Nein! Wenn du das tust, wirst du uns alle töten! JIN: Diese Insel ist böse! Du bringst Sun nicht zurück! Versprich es! Versprich, dass du mein Baby nicht zurück bringst! LOCKE: Okay, Okay - du hast mein Wort. JIN: Versprich es, John. LOCKE: Pause Ich verspreche es. lässt Seil und Messer los. LOCKE: Ich werde nicht zu Sun gehen, Jun, aber sie könnte mich finden. Wenn sie mich findet, was soll ich ihr sagen? JIN: nach Sag ihr ich bin tot. Du sagst, ich wurde angespült. Du hast mich begraben. seinen Ehering vom Finger und hält ihn Locke hin. Beweis. LOCKE: den Ring, nickt. Ich komme zurück, so schnell ich kann. steigt auf die Brunnenmauer und greift das seil. SAWYER: Bist du sicher, dass du nicht von uns runter gelassen werden willst? LOCKE: Wo wäre denn der Spass dabei? nervös JULIET: John, wenn das, wasimmer du tun willst, funktionieren sollte - Danke. LOCKE: Gerne. schwingt sich am Seil über den Brunnen und beginnt, runter zu klettern. Die Anderen schauen ihm nach. Als John gerade mal ein kleines Stück weit unten ist, hört man das Geräusch eines weiteren Zeitsprungs.. MILES: Uh-oh. Geräusch wird lauter, ein helles Licht kommt vom Boden des Brunnens. John strampelt an dem Seil, Sawyer nimmt das Seil und versucht, Locke hoch zu ziehen. SAWYER: John, verdammt, halte durch! der Zeitsprung beginnt, fällt John. Er landet auf hartem Stein auf dem Brunnenboden. Er schreit vor lauter Schmerz. Auf der Oberfläche zieht Sawyer mit geschlossenen Augen an dem Seil. MILES: Sawyer an Ich denke du kannst jetzt loslassen. öffnet die Augen und schaut nach unten, da sieht er das Ende des Seiles im Boden vergraben, kein Anzeichen von dem Brunnens oder von Locke ist mehr zu sehen. SAYWER: Nein...nein nein, nein nein! [Er fällt auf seine Knie und gräbt mit den Händen im Boden. JULIET: und freundlich James, hör auf. SAWYER: Nein, nein! JULIET: James, hör auf. SAWYER: verzweifelt Los, helft mir! JULIET: Ruhig James - wir können ihm nicht helfen. ---- und Charlotte, am Bach. Charlotte hustet. DANIEL: Halte durch... Halte durch... Halte durch... Halte durch... Bleib... bleib bei mir..., ok? Du wirst wieder in Ordnung. Alles wird wieder Okay. Ich habe einen Plan... ich habe einen Plan. Als wir bei der Luke waren, ahbe ich mit Desmond gesprochen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er meine Mutter finden muss. Sie kann uns helfen, Charlotte, sie wird uns helfen! CHARLOTTE: Wie kann deine Mutter uns helfen? DANIEL: Sie kann! Sie wird! hustet Blut - Daniel wischt es weg. Charlotte schaut Daniel an. DANIEL: Was ist? CHARLOTTE: kindischer, vermitzer Stimme Ich darf vor dem Essen keine Schokolade essen... mm... stirbt DANIEL: leise Charlotte. Charlotte? Charlotte... nein...! steigt nach oben auf, weg von Daniel, der ruhig bei Charlotte kniet. Act 6 [Am Boden des Brunnens. Locke schreit immernoch. Er sieht auf sein Bein und sieht, dass es schwer verletzt ist. LOCKE: schreit James! Kannst du mich hören? Kann irgendwer mich hören? von Schritten aus dem Gang. LOCKE: Wer ist da? Person erscheint im Schatten, mit dem Rücken zu Locke. Er entzündet eine alte Lampe und dreht sich um, zeigt sein Gesicht. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Hallo, John. LOCKE: erfreut Du! Was machst du hier unten? CHRISTIAN: Ich bin hier, um dir auf dem Rest des Weges zu helfen. LOCKE: Ich...Ich verstehe nicht. CHRISTIAN: Du bist gekommen, um mich in der Hütte zu sehen. Du hast mich gefragt, wie du die Insel retten kannst, und ich sagte dir, dass du die Insel bewegen musst. Ich sagte, dass DU sie bewegen musst, John. LOCKE: Aber Ben sagte, er wüsste, wie er das tun müsste! Er sagte ich müsse hier bleiben, um seine Leute anzuführen. CHRISTIAN: Wann hat es dich weiter gebracht, wenn du auf ihn gehört hast? Die gute Nachricht ist, dass du jetzt hier bist. Bist du bereit, zu gehen? LOCKE: Ich... Ich... Ich weiß nicht... was ich tun muss, wenn ich dort bin. CHRISTIAN: In Los Angeles lebt eine Frau. Wenn du es geschafft hast, all deine freunde zusammen zu bringen - und es müssen wirklich alle sein - jeder, der die Insel verlassen hat - und sobald du sie davon überzeugt hast, mit dir zu gehen - diese Frau wird dir genau sagen, wie du zurück kommen kannst. LOCKE: Wer ist sie? CHRISTIAN: Ihr Name ist Eloise Hawking. LOCKE: Was, wenn ich nicht alle von ihnen überzeugen kann, zurück zu kommen? CHRISTIAN: Ich glaube an dich, John. Du kannst das schaffen. LOCKE: Richard sagte, ich würde sterben. CHRISTIAN: Nun, ich denke darum nennen sie es Opfer. LOCKE: Gut. Ich bin soweit. CHRISTIAN: Gut. Nun - auf der anderen Seite dieser Söule ist ein Rad - von seiner Achse verrutscht - aalles was du tun musst, ist es ein wenig anzuschubsen. LOCKE: vor Schmerz, bei dem Versuch, aufzustehen. Kannst du mir aufhelfen? CHRISTIAN: stumpf Nein. Entschuldige. Das kann ich nicht. stöhnt vor Schmerzen beim Aufstehen. Als er um die Säule herum kommt und den Raum mit dem Rad betritt, sieht er grüne Lichtblitze, die den Raum erhellen. Die Lichtblitze werden begleitet von brummenden Geräuschen. Ein großes hölzernes Rad dreht sich leicht nach vorne, springt dann zurück, steckt scheinbar fest. CHRISTIAN: Viel Glück, John. ergreift eine der Radspeichen und stemmt sein ganzes Gewicht dagegen. Das Rad schlingert scheppernd nach vorne und wirft John gegen die Wand. Das Licht, das hinter dem Rad hervorkommt, wird heller und erhellt bald den ganzen Raum. CHRISTIAN: Grüß meinen Sohn von mir. Raum ist erfüllt von blendend weißem Licht. LOCKE: versucht den Lärm zu übertönen Wer ist dein Sohn? ---- Van hällt vor einer Kirche. Jack, Sun und Ben steigen aus. Ben bleibt vor Sun stehen. BEN: Darf ich? nickt. Ben fasst in seine Tasche und holt Jins Ehering heraus. Er gibt ihn Sun. BEN: Nimm ihn. nimmt ihn und schaut ihn verblüfft an. SUN: den Ring an, sagt etwas auf Koreanisch Ben Woher hast du das? BEN: John hat ihn mir gegeben. JACK: unterbricht Du hast gesagt John hätte dich niemals besucht. BEN: Das stimmt, Jack, ich habe ihn besucht. Sun Jin hat ihn ihm gegeben bevor er die Insel verlassen hat. SUN: Warum hat er es mir nicht selber gesagt? BEN: Das weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht konnte er es nicht tun, bevor er starb. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich hier her bringen musste, bevor ich dir dies geben konnte, Sun. Aber alle Menschen auf der Insel - auch Jin - brauchen unsere Hilfe. In dieser Kirche ist eine Frau, und sie kann uns sagen, wie wir zu deinem Mann zurück können. Aber wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, Sun. Also musst du dich jetzt entscheiden. Willst du mit mir kommen? SUN: schaut den Ring in ihrer Hand an Ja. STIMME EINES MANNES: Was tut ihr denn hier? nähert sich der Gruppe. BEN: Ich denke das gleiche wie du. DESMOND: Ihr sucht auch nach Faradays Mutter? starrt Desmond an, dreht sich dann um und geht in die Kirche. Die anderen folgen ihm. BEN: Hallo, Eloise. zündet eine Kerze an und dreht sich zu ihnen um. ELOISE: Hallo, Benjamin. Gruppe schaut sie an, Eloise betrachtet die Gruppe. Ich dachte ich sagte alle von ihnen. BEN: Das ist alles, was ich in so kurzer Zeit erreichen konnte. ELOISE: Seufzt Nun, ich fürchte das muss für heute reichen. Also gut! Fangen wir an! O S T en:This Place Is Death transcript Kategorie:Transcripte